marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 176
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Romita Jr. | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer1_2 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Quotation = Buster, you better be this eager on our golden anniversary... | Speaker = Madelyne Pryor to Scott Summers | StoryTitle1 = Decisions | Synopsis1 = Scott and Maddie are flying to a remote island in the South Pacific for their honeymoon when a storm catches them and disables the engine. In Japan, Wolverine sneaks into Mariko's chambers. He's come to return the honor blade, which was delivered to him 2 days after he last returned it. We find out that Mastermind forced Mariko to call off the wedding, and that while under his control Mariko also involved the clan in criminal pursuits again. She loves Logan, but won't allow Wolverine to be with her until she has expunged the stain upon her clan's honor. In the South Pacific, Scott is working on the engine. He loses his balance while leaning over for a kiss, and a large shark leaps at him. He stuns it with an eye-blast. Unnoticed by either he or Maddie, the stunned shark becomes something else's meal before it can recover - something with long powerful tentacles! Washington D.C. Henry Gyrich has arrived to a briefing that has already started - a briefing on mutants! Frank Lowell of the CIA is discussing Magneto's most recent threat,see a threat that was never followed through on for unknown reasons. Following him is Valerie Cooper. She presents evidence that mutants are no longer primarily a U.S. phenomena, but now a broadly global one - the U.S. must take steps to defend itself against foreign spies and assassins possessing mutant powers! Gyrich objects - he thinks to do so would be to prove Magneto right. But Dr. Cooper thinks mutants present a 'clear and present danger', and must be dealt with. The South Pacific. The main part of the storm is starting to move over them as they try the engine, but it catches fire and Scott has Maddie turn it off. They get back to work, neither noticing the sinister tentacle reaching out of the water! The Alley. Caliban returns to his chambers to discover Masque, Callisto, and Sunder there. He orders them out but Callisto is concerned because she hasn't seen him much. They accuse him of mooning over Kitty, and he admits to being sad because she promised to stay with him if he helped the X-Men, but she didn't. Callisto tells him she means to see Kitty keeps her promise! The South Pacific. Scott finally has the engines working, and Maddie is pulling in the sea-anchor when she's grabbed by a monstrous tentacle! Scott jumps in after her, and blasts the squid, freeing Maddie. It grabs him, but he gives it an eyeful. However, he's lost his glasses. Getting to the surface, Maddie steers him towards the ship with her voice, but it grabs him again. Getting his bearings from the direction its pulling him, he lets the squid have it full power. They get back onto the plane, and after a few moments of panic, the second engine finally catches and they're off. Scott decides he's not interested in going off to fight a war with his father as a member of the Starjammers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * Antagonists: * An octopus * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * A shark * ** * ** Judge Petrie ** Unnamed government officials * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** South Pacific *** North Pacific **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Clan Yashida Ancestral Stronghold ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * Honor blade of Clan Yashida * * * Vehicles: * Prop-plane, "Goose" * | Notes = | Trivia = * The editors initially objected to the cover because they couldn't understand why Cyclops was mad at the X-Men logo - they wanted him blasting the squid. However, the image was unarguably awesome, so they eventually kept it (but not before an alternate was drawn). * According to , Joe Rosen is a letterer for this issue although he is not shown in the credits. | Recommended = * - Scott and Maddie get married | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References